1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display detecting method for the display module, and more especially, to an aging process apparatus for use in detecting the display module having a preferred arrangement manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the general display manufacturing processes, for example, in the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and Cathode-Ray Tube Display manufacturing processes, power and signals are usually supplied into the display to detect and stabilize the practical display quality of the displays, which is usually referred as the Aging Process or Burn-in Test.
As to the LCD, the manufacturing process generally comprises: injecting the liquid crystal material between two sealed parallel glass substrates with electrodes thereon and applying polarization films onto the outer surfaces of the two glass substrates to form the LCD cell. Then, the LCD cell is assembled with driving circuits, controlling circuits and back-light elements to complete the LCD module.
The LCD modules are usually placed in the aging process apparatus to proceed the aging process after LCD modules have been completed. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD modules are placed in the shelves 12 of the aging process apparatus 10, and each shelf 12 has a shoulder 14 to support the LCD module and a plurality of openings 16 through which the power and signal lines of the LCD module pass to be connected to the aging process apparatus 10. Therefore, the aging process apparatus 10 can supply the power source and display signals to the LCD module to proceed the aging process. The aging process apparatus 10 has other openings 18 convenient for operator's operations. The aging process apparatus 10 has five shelves 12, as shown in the drawings, and each of them can receive six LCD modules, namely, the aging process apparatus 10 can detect thirty LCD modules for each batch process. And, two aging process apparatuses are usually combined in an opposite arrangement to detect the LCD modules at both sides of the aging process apparatuses respectively. Therefore, the combination of two aging process apparatuses 10 can detect sixty LCD modules for each batch process.
However, the LCD modules are usually fabricated and tested in the cleaning room, and the aging process is the most time-consuming process during the manufacturing processes, so that the aging process apparatuses 10 occupy a very large space in the cleaning room. Therefore, regarding the fabrication of the LCD, reducing the volume of the aging process apparatus will relatively reduce the space in the cleaning room required to fabricate the LCD, and further reduce the maintaining-cost of the cleaning room and increase the throughput therefor.
In light of the above requirements, there exists a need to provide an aging process apparatus which can receive more LCD modules within the specific volume, and the operators can easily observe the LCD modules to detect the display modules.